Where I Belong
by SimplySarah16
Summary: Tokio never saw anything good in him, Saitoh never saw anything of worthy in her. Where do the two belong in this supposedly bland marriage? First person POV [TokioxSaitoh]
1. Him

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in Rurouni Kenshin.

I would go to see him everyday in his office. Just to see how he was doing, what he was doing. I just wanted to get to know him better. The marriage was unexpected for both of us, but it seems we have come a long way, from strangers to friends, with our pasts as our secrets.

Every day in the office, I would watch him. I always learned something new about him there. The first thing I always noticed was his eyes, always glowing topaz, like a wolf ready to pounce on its prey. I never approved of those eyes; they always seemed to be deceiving me. I knew they held his past whenever he looked at me. The way they seemed to capture every action in the room, from the amount of breaths I took in a minute to the number of people in the hallway. His ears to seem to hear everything, from my heart beat to the whisper of the trees or the wood creaking. There was something very mysterious about him. His nose was very sharp, his eyes very narrow, his lips always pursed, his hair always hiding the mystery of his eyes. His figure was tall and narrow, showing his muscled body was able for just about anything, ready to take on any challenge. His presence seemed to stir fear but to me it was simply uncomfortable, I constantly felt watched, _hunted_ was a better word for it. His hair appeared smooth as silk but at the same time was set in a professional manner as if to hide his repulsiveness. His eyes. First of all, the color was unnatural, a steady flaming yellow that, like I said, seemed to notice every motion, his gaze made me feel disgusting. They never held a look of fear or self-denial. His fingers are calloused from its looks, which girl wants to be touched by that, seem to have been worn from years of hard work although I can't see what could have made his hands look so. His lips, always pursed in a straight line, didn't talk much but when they moved words that could only seem intelligent came from his forsaken mouth. A smooth talker from his words, yet behind those words I saw deceit. All his smile towards victims and comrades were fake. His face was so angular, from his straightness of his nose and lips to the slant of his eyes, cheeks and chin. The funny thing is that his ears seem to protrude outward like a monkey.

I can tell he is now comfortable with my presence. When I walk into a room, making no audible sound, he would turn to me acknowledging my presence. We began to care about each other like friends, getting to know each other slowly.

The first few months of our marriage went by silently; nothing occurring that was out of the ordinary. Until the day, he told me…

_Take care of yourself today; don't let anyone in that you don't know. Do you understand Tokio?_

Of course, I simply nodded, bowed then said good-bye as he left to what seemed a normal day of work.

I had finished cleaning the house and I even got a head start on dinner, his favorite chicken rice soup. I remembered the first time I made it.

—Flash Back—

_Here Fujita-san, it is a family recipe, I hope you enjoy it. _

I watched, as he tasted it, sipping slowly. I couldn't help but notice at that point how soft his lips looked, and of course I wondered what it would be like to kiss him. I shook the thought away knowing our relationship was far from kissing, as I saw him look up as if to catch my attention to say something.

_This…it reminds me of home...of you._

His words took my breath away. I could not believe those words came out his mouth. It was the first time he had every said something genuine let alone a compliment, I bowed thanking him, muttering excuses, at the same time realizing that I was blushing. A silly little compliment was making me blush. Realizing this made me blush even more, so I excused myself from the room.

Later that night I had a nightmare. The Shinsengumi were taking over my hometown, burning barns, ransacking houses. I was a young girl back then but the memories that night were so clear. I remembered the screams of pain and agony. I woke up sweating; sitting up abruptly on the futon we shared. The minute I sat up, he was awake and looking at me with an expression that seemed to hold curiosity and worry at the same time.

I gave him a weak smile, my best at the time.

_I'm alright, I'm sorry if I awoke you, you can go back and rest again. _

He didn't look one bit convinced. Just simply stared as if trying to figure out what had woken me up.

_I am fine, I promise you. You do not need to worry. _

Worry? When ever did he worry about anything, let alone me?

_Why are you lying to me Tokio?_

The few words he spoke sent a chill down my spine.

_Why?_

How do I tell him I didn't want him to worry? He was usually emotionless. Never a smile or a frown, his lips always set in a straight line. And now he was asking me why?

_I had a nightmare; I was remembering the night the Shinsengumi took over my village. I'm fine, I assure you I'm fine, I was simply a bit shaken, forgive me for waking you. _

His face tonight was a burst of surprises. He looked at me in shock, then in compassion.

I don't even know why I felt compelled to tell him why I had woken up.

_The reason I was worried was because you were tossing and turning for a while and right before you woke up you were talking aloud. Think about something else. It may help you sleep better._

His words shook me with fear. I had woken him up, prevented him from sleeping. Did he want me to sleep so he could rest in peace? I looked at his back towards me and realized how alone I was. Unconsciously I reached for his back, wrapped my arms around his narrow waist, and laid my forehead against his muscled back. I felt him tense the second I touched him but I didn't care. I got scared when he turned around. Facing towards me I hesitantly looked to his face; found his eyes closed, breathing even with one arm tucked beneath his head. I looked for the other arm and felt it against mine. I shifted myself to get closer to him; I mean what was the harm if he was asleep? I closed my eyes and thought of my future with Fujita Goro. It didn't really seem promising, we would never become close but at the same time we shared a bond of friendship like no other. My thoughts for our future were interrupted when I felt an arm drape itself across my waist, pulling me closer. Instantly I opened my eyes and found myself staring into those same closed eyes, but this time I knew he was awake. I heard him murmur for me to go to sleep, something about him protecting me before I drifted into oblivion.

The next morning I woke up and he was nowhere to be seen. It was as if it was all a dream. Until he came home and asked me

_How did you sleep? Did you have any more nightmares?_

It wasn't a dream! But, where had my stony-faced Fujita go?

Maybe, I thought, just maybe our future wasn't going to be as bland as I thought it would be.

—End of Flash Back—


	2. Her

Chapter 2

The same day Fujita had asked me to be careful; I heard a hard knock on the door. Unexpected of course because Fujita never had guests come o our house. I never had any guests either because the women would always want to gossip and Fujita just did not seem like a man to be gossiped about. His secrets were my secrets.

The knock on the door became harder.

'Just a minute, I'm coming'

All of a sudden, I heard the door smash and a series of heavy footsteps. My mind instantly raced, my heart beat faster as fear consumed me.

'You there,' a voice called to me. As I turned around I saw the face of a man who has no mercy, 'Get that women. Damnit where's the wolf, he was supposed to be here'

He barked commands to his fellow… what to call them?

Burglars?

However, they didn't want to steal anything … therefore, they were…?

Kidnappers...

I realized this as soon as a man began to come toward me. I ran, stumbling down our narrow hallway, toward the closet where Fujita kept a few weapons. I was so close that I could almost grab the door handle when I felt arms slip around my waist, holding me back. The last thing I remember was a cloth of some sort shoved in my face and a sack going over my head.

————————————————————————————————————

I had asked her to be careful only because I knew ruthless people were after my life. If they came to our house and found a woman, what would they do to her? Surely, they would not leave her alone, probably torture her, and possibly rape her. Moreover, how that would look on me, a man knowingly left his wife home to danger.

She used to come to visit me every night. She would watch me with this eyes that seemed to want t pierce right through me. It seemed that she despised me with almost everything she had. Dark silky hair framed her small figure. She is the kind of woman who seems very vulnerable but in fact, she's quite strong. I have watched her in the house; she makes sure she knows exactly what is going on, constantly eyeing me from behind her bangs. Her pale blue kimono with a white sash was a constant reminder of the Shinsengumi. The night when she told me that we had taken over her village, I was surprised she still had nightmares about it and surprised at the fact that it was my people who brought her to such a sad state.

—Flash Back—

She had been moaning in pain in her sleep constantly that night. It was not rare for me not to be asleep, any slight movement or sound awoke me. However, this is the first night Tokio was the reason I was awake. She tossed and turned a few times and then cried out for some one, a name I couldn't make out. All of a sudden, she bolted up into a sitting position. I could hear that her breathing was uneven as I sat up and looked toward her. The moonlight highlighted her pale figure. I saw tears and fear in her eyes, her body was trembling like a child about to be scolded, and her hands were balled into fists in her lap. I couldn't understand what had caused her so much fear, I gazed at her in curiosity and in a way worried. Had someone came to the house and hurt her, searching for me?

_I'm alright, I'm sorry if I awoke you, you can go back and rest again. _

I didn't believe a single word that came from her mouth. She had woken up with fear written all over her face and she's telling me she's fine.

_I am fine, I promise you. You do not need to worry. _

Persistent is she. Again, I didn't fall for her attempts to comfort me. The only thing I could ask her was why.

_Why are you lying to me Tokio?_

Her eyes widened as I asked her this. Hoping to get an answer, I repeated my question.

_Why?_

She looked hesitant to trust me. I should have known she would not trust me this much. It was probably personal. Then again, I thought we had finally been able to start talking to each other more, making us more like friends than people who shared the same house.

Especially since, she had made me that soup. I knew it was her favorite, I often smelled it when I went to my office in the house. But she never offered it to me, when she did I guess I was grateful that she shared something precious to me. We would not be strangers any more.

_I had a nightmare; I was remembering the night the Shinsengumi took over my village. I'm fine, I assure you I'm fine, I was simply a bit shaken, forgive me for waking you. _

Her answer surprised me as I felt me gaze intensify upon her as my eyes widened. She had been hurt during the revolution, of course I suppose recalling those days from her pint of view must have been horrifying, all the killing and burnings. So to put her to rest I told her why I was questioning her.

_The reason I was worried was because you were tossing and turning for a while and right before you woke up you were talking aloud. Think about something else. It may help you sleep better._

Maybe I spoke to soon, my words sounded of compassion. What in the seven hells was this woman doing to me. I turned around, facing my back towards her, hoping that she would fall asleep. All of a sudden, I felt frail arms snake themselves around my waist. I realized they were Tokio's as I felt her rest her forehead against my back. Never in my life had I expected a woman, Tokio for that matter, to embrace me. Embrace me? This woman, she, was embracing me. I reluctantly turned myself around to face her. As soon as I did, she came closer resting her self against my chest. This woman was pulling surprises on my one after another. Her warm body, dressed in a simply yukata, was plastered against my body. I looked at the woman before me, she trusted me, finally trusted me. Since when did I want her trust? I knew that I definitely wasn't sane when I wrapped one of my arms around her waist, holding her to me. I felt her gaze upon my closed eyes and I murmured for her to get some sleep.

The next morning I left for work, making sure not to wake her up since she had a restless night. I came home and asked her if she had slept well, after all I had taken the care to make sure I didn't wake her.

_Yes, I did, thank you for last night. _

Maybe our friendship would become closer. I knew now, that this woman was just like battousai's woman. I would have to protect her because now I cared. Of course, only I would know that.

We definitely were not strangers anymore.

Definitely.

—End of Flash Back—


	3. Kidnapped

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the charchters for Rurouni Kenshin.

Chapter 3

I waited for Tokio to come for me. The night became darker and still I waited for her.

Something was wrong, very wrong. Tokio still hadn't come and it was the time she usually goes to sleep.

'Officer Fujita!'

I looked up to a young officer, one of my junior trainees.

'The Nagi Houka has ransacked your house and- '

Before he finished I ran out the door.

_Tokio_

I knew she wouldn't be at the house, or anywhere safe. She wouldn't be making me dinner this night.

_Damn_

I shouldn't have left her at home and now….

I looked upon our house. The door had been broken down. She had listened to what I had said. I followed a trail of muddy footprints to the kitchen. The Kitchen. She must have been preparing our dinner. My assumptions was verified when I saw the chicken rice soup spilled over the counter. She had put up a fight. The muddy footprint went down the hallway close to the closet where I kept a few machetes then stopped. Why? Tokio must have tried to get a weapon. I looked down at the footprints and this time noticed drag marks. She definitely was kidnapped.

_Tokio_

I walked up to our bedroom, hoping to find a semblance of Tokio's presence. She was long gone, her ki didn't even exist in the rooms.

Something wasn't right.

Why was her hair ribbon on the futon?

I picked it up gently and noticed a shard of white. A note.

_Fujita-san, it is I, Tokio who writes this. They tell me to write that you should meet them at the shrine in the center of Kyoto. Fujita-san it's where I used to live. Please make sure you don't get hurt. I am taken hostage until you come and get me they say but I'm sure they have other plans for the both of us. If I don't get to talk to you again. You have my best wishes for your future. _

She honestly thinks she is going to die. You don't even know the reason they want me. They want the Wolf of Mibu, the one who slayed their leader during a drug/child/women abuse operation. They will not treat you well Tokio, I assure you but please be strong.

'Officer Fujita, the where abouts for the Nagi Houka haven't been pinpointed yet but,'

_Don't you think I know that?_

'That won't be necessary, they want me for Tokio, I will go to them'

'Officer Fujita, you're restricted, remember-'

_Stupid trainee, you need to mind your own business_

'But she is my wife-'

'All the more reason for them to ask for you, your emotions are swayed by her-'

'_MY EMOTIONS_ would **NOT **be swayed by a mere woman, she is under my care _therefore I am RESPONSIBLE, do you understand? I am responsible for her well being'_

'Fujita you must let you wife go for a while in order to put and end to the gangs' operations. Your wife's kidnapping may be exactly what we need. They will send messages through you and soon you will have you wife back.

On another note, I noticed you have never talked about you wife.

_Tokio_

'She's just my wife, there's nothing to say about her.'

_But she wasn't just my wife, she is Tokio. She trusted me, now the one they wanted was the Wolf of Mibu, the man who she trusted and she doesn't even know it. _

'So you wouldn't have a hard time pretending she's another woman, you will go under cover as a trainee for the Nagi Houka. You must behave like one of them, from the heart, you can't put on an act understand?'

'Understood'

'One more thing Officer Fujita,

I turned around almost sure about what he was going to ask me.

'We found a note, as with the other crime scenes asking for the Wolf of Mibu, what exactly do you have to do with the name?'

'I don't know why they think I would associate with a dangerous person such as the Wolf, if I knew anything I would tell you.'

_Tokio_

* * *

A/N:Thanx to all who I got reviews from, you encouraged me to keep on posting

For those who havent reviewed... REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

My inspiration for this whole thing was a story i read which gave a description of a saitoh i never knew existed, so of course i was inspired..


	4. Why Her

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters for Rurouni Kenshin.

Chapter 4

My eyes fluttered open as I struggled to become aware of my surroundings. I found the surroundings quite dull, a worn wooden floor, a withered gray wall whose paint was peeling off, the bars that held me away from everything I cared and loved, and even my new kimono was soiled and torn.

_How long have I been here? _

Before I could contemplate the question, my thoughts were dismissed by feet shuffling towards my cell. I felt extremely vulnerable as I could feel nothing but fear as my captors neared. I prayed to Buddha to help me and give me strength, for I knew no good would come of their arrival.

I watched grimly as shadows began flickering across my wall. A man, I assumed, dressed in dark clothing, was the first who came into my view.

His eyes, they gleamed evilly as they glanced over me. I felt those eyes stripping me naked, bare and vulnerable.

He took a precise step forward, placing himself in front of me, blocking any escape I could have planned.

Instinctively I took a step back, a fatal step, cornering me between him and a hard cement wall.

I saw his hand reach out to my face.

I hid my face with in my hands as I felt his hands snake between to cradle my neck.

"Do you know where the Mibu Wolf hides?" his voice caressed my skin, and I knew if I moved my arms down, our gazes would meet in an inappropriate manner.

"No." I tried to be firm. I did not even know who the Mibu Wolf was.

He took another step and I felt his stale breath, reeking of sake, against the skin of my face.

Quiet understanding and fear snaked through me slowly. I felt my blood become hot as he touched my face.

I cried out for help, screamed till my throat cried for water and my mind went blank with numbness. He touched, threatening my honor, the honor of Fujita-san.

_Fujita-san._

"Where is the Mibu Wolf?" his voice, vulgar, surrounded me with his questions and his touch like a coarse fabric against me.

_Fujita-san, help me. I am Afraid._

* * *

I felt someone's aura calling for me in my dream. Her voice was soft and familiar.

She held her hand to me and at first, I was going to take her gentle frail hand, but then it began to bleed. The blood flowed profusely and endlessly.

The more I tried to pull her toward me the farther she faded into nothing. And it scared me. I kept losing this person who was somehow pulling me toward her.

I began to run towards her.

And that is when I saw her kimono. Tokio's kimono.

I woke up in a cold sweat.

Tokio was calling me. Tokio needs me.

I jumped up from our futon and grabbed some clothes, casual clothes so no one would think I was a policeman.

I rushed towards the front of the house to take my leave when I passed through the kitchen.

The police had barred it off because it was a crime scene. The crime scene where my wife was kidnapped.

I was furious.

How could I have left her alone knowing people were after me? How could I have been so foolish, so reckless?

As I ran out the door, not caring to lock it properly, I vowed, vowed that I would bring Tokio home, safe and unharmed.

* * *

Authors Note: Thank You sooo much all of you who reviewed and encouraged me to finish. 

I'm back on track and I will hopefully be finishing the story.

Review please.

AND...I LOVE YOU GUYSSSS squeeel yeah...writing this felt really good since i was so busy with high school.

Thanks again and Review!

Sa-Chan


End file.
